the amazing ninja
by thomas311999
Summary: the amazing ninja not like amazing spider man scene of spider man movie it not funny but it you like it


**start it randy fighter robot and Howard watch .**

** randy said to Howard;Howard little help;**

**Howard said to randy;sorry dude i not ninja**

**randy over eye but he see electric for robot eye hit randy big time .randy use sword cut robot half **

** howard;it awesome oh it time go home like walk with randy;**

**randy said to howard thank but i walk alone**

**randy walk to alone he feel to run and run to home randy in room fall sleeping .he dream randy in school eveyone not meet randy he like invisible but he get he mask on face eveybody love ninja with move weapons and school on fire .randy look school attack by the sorcerer. he it scary he see howard die**

**randy wake up on bed he walk to bathroom to pee and randy walk out and cook eat egg and waffles**

**howard walk in randy house**

**randy said to howard;hey man good ****morning **

**howard.**** Cunningham good morning to you ready from school**

**randy. ready from with run**

**randy. i dot no i feel to run ready howard**

**howard . ?**

**RANDY.i do run with me howard**

**randy run fast street to school he fast and howard run slow **

**randy jump on tree look see school he jump on 10 house**

**howard see randy jump on house and he run to**

**randy. howard speed it up **

**randy on top bus and howard fast take randy hand on bus**

**randy said to howard . it good **

**howard. ...**

**in school **

**randy .in class it not good slow and i do my homework**

howard. yes oh it lunch it pie day yes i get 10 dude

randy get phone cell

randy. hello it randy

man .r one to save the city

randy. what the juice

howard. hey man you coming

in lunch

howard face in pies and randy eat he fries and corn

randy look up and see heidi

heidi walk with her food and her fall but randy save heidi and catch her food

heidi. thank sandy you look good

randy. it randy and thank Heidi

Heidi.o.k Wendy

Heidi walk with he food and randy shut down

howard. wow my sister hate and angry to you and me

Howard. and dude you ninja and run fast you cool.

randy. yes man i dot i like

randy look he food take food catch up in air and he catch to high and hit food on bash johnso

bash. who hit with food man

howard . run chcunninghan run you die

randy walk to door

bash. hey fat kid who hit me with food

**h**oward; it he

randy with food hand and food fall off

bash look randy

heidi . andy

randy walk to locker in hall

randy open he locker but he get sense fly .book fall in and fist

bash almost punch randy but he punch randy locker

bash . it funny you fool

randy . no no i not funny

all student watch randy bash fight

Heidi. bash leaves handy alone

bash. alone body beark wiki mick and black boy you and me fight

Howard . run

randy.o.k let fight

fight scene bash hit randy but randy miss but bash use big fish hit randy jump bash fish punch randy bender her back see Howard Heidi Theresa Debby Morgan and her Dancing Fish randy sing back jump again bash two boys help black boy run but side kick kick chest black boy hit mick Crush bucky julian and flute girl

and Litte dude jump almost randy hit in face and bash now angry randy block or miss and randy take bash arm twisted randy punch her face all teacher food on bash with pie corn

**Debby. you ****freaky**

morgan . you bravest

Theresa. soo cool

randy ; yes now i can go now

Howard . randy ?

Randy run out school to city he jump on car randy in Street and he jump high **and he Wall Crawling not like spider man with he hand **

**randy look up city **

******randy . soo is awesome**

**randy jump on build to build**

** oh my**** ninja ****thing i ever see like i had ninja power**

**randy see mcfish industries he jump soo high to McFist Industries but fail he into garbage**

**later in randy house**

**randy run in to house**

**randy**** open**** tv**

**randy watch tv but news on**

**woman.3 take moneys of Mcfish industries who help guy**

**randy.i cell Howard i not cell he i help but with ninja**

(he puts on the Ninja Mask and turns into the Ninja)

randy. it go time

in city

man 1 .woooooo we get the moneys

man.3 hey soon with get all Grave Puncher sold to black m...

man 2. guys look

the ninja jump on car

NINJA ?

randy .yes it me in city

man protect school with stupid teen

man 2. yesh ninja

ninja get he sword cut car

man 1 . scary of you

ninja. guys ninja sword

ninja jump cut man gun kick he in back

man 2. he down

man 3. yeah but with punch

man punch almost ninja but ninja punch back to he

and other the man run and scream like lady cop show up with 5 car

cop . ninja why in city

woman .we ninja had said thing

ninja on news

ninja. ninja said why you help people in city not school

ninja . people over 801 all ninja protect school but not city what city it attack by bad guy and robot monster i tale you teenage and people you get ninja protect city too with with great power comes great responsibility teenage.

woman . wow of ninja

ninja. smoke bomb

ninja leave

in day time Norrisville High

randy walk in school but Howard run to randy

Howard. man i saw you on tv

randy . dude i awesome i cut and kick on the guys

Howard .it soo cool randy

randy . yes

Heidi: What up, peeps? It's your BFF Heidi with Norrisville High's #1 Me-Cast, 'Heidi School'! STATUS UPDATE! wee watch news ninja had /ninja .i tale you teenage and people you get ninja protect city too with great power comes great responsibility : with great what come responsibilty why protect city and protech school not city with cop fireman and other help city not ninja

Howard she is piss

all teenages watch Heidi news

randy voice in he head walk away

randy. protech school and city some time

ninja jump on build run fast go high

randy . one little thing in your life great and now ninja protech the city

ninja kick

END


End file.
